disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard of Oz
Cast Debby Ryan as Dorothy Mrs. Kipling as Toto Isabella Palmieri as Glinda Cameron Boyce as Scarecrow Karan Brar as Flying monkey Skai Jackson as Oz Kevin Chamberlin as Cowardly Lion Jessie Parks as Tin Man Beatrice Miller as Wicked Witch Christina Moore as Aunt Em Charles Esten as Uncle Henry Rebecca Snow as Crow, Tree, Munchkin, Flying Monkey, Gate Keeper Script Jessie: (comes riunning in) Aunt Em!!! Aunt Em!!! Christina: Sixty seven chicks, Sixty eight... Jessie: Just listen to what that wicked witch, Ms. Gulch did to Toto!!! She- Christina: Dorothy, please! We're trying to count chicks here! Sixty nine- Jessie: Oh, but Aunt Em,she hit him right over the- Morgan: Don't bother us now, dear. This old incubator's gone bad, and we're likely to lose a lot of our chicks! Jessie: Oh, poor little things. But Aunt Em, she hit Toto right over the back with a rake- just because she says he gets in her garden and chases her nasty stupid cat! Christina: Seventy... DOROTHY, PLEASE!! Jessie: Oh, but he doesn't do it everyday, and now she says she's gonna get the Sheriff and- Morgan: Dorothy, we're kinda saving chicks here. Go away. We're busy! Christina: Now, you could really help us out today and find yourself a place where you wont get into any trouble! Jessie: One last thing. Right now, I'm supposed to sing a song about the rainbow or whatnot, but um.... I forgot the words!! Christina: Jessie, stick to the script! Jessie: What do I do? Macy: (dressed in tinman clothes and dorothy clothes) I will!!!: WHEN ALL THE WORLD IS A HOPELESS JUMBLE AND THE RAIN TUMBLE ALL AROUND, HEAVEN OPENS A MAGIC LANE. WHEN ALL THE CLOUDS DARKEN UP THE SKYWAY, THERE'S A RAINBOW HIGHWAY TO BE FOUND, LEADING FROM YOUR WINDOW PANE. TO A PLACE BEHIND THE SUN, JUST A STEP BEYOND THE RAIN. SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW WAY UP HIGH, THERE'S A LAND THAT I HEARD OF ONCE IN A LULLABY. SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW SKIES ARE BLUE, AND THE DREAMS THAT YOU DARE TO DREAM REALLY DO COME TRUE. SOMEDAY ILL WISH UPON A STAR AND WAKE UP WHERE THE CLOUDS ARE FAR BEHIND ME. WHERE TROUBLES MELT LIKE LEMON DROPS AWAY ABOVE THE CHIMNEY TOPS. THAT'S WHERE YOU'LL FIND ME. SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW BLUEBIRDS FLY. BIRDS FLY OVER THE RAINBOW. WHY THEN OH WHY CAN'T I? IF HAPPY LITTLE BLUEBIRDS FLY BEYOND THE RAINBOW, WHY, OH WHY CAN'T I? Jessie: Thanks Mac- Tinman! Macy: No problem!! But, I gotta get ready for my solo!! (leaves) Jessie: Okay. Oh Toto, I wish I could go over the rainbow. Oh no. I think there's a storm coming. We better get home!!!! (goes home) Aunt Em?! Aunt Em?! Uncle Henry?! Uncle Henry?!!! AUNT EM?!!! Where are (she falls) AAAH!!!! I think it's all over, Toto. But I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. Emma: Hi!!! Jessie: Okay, we're not in Kansas!! Who are you? Emma: I'm Glinda! The good, and (picks up part of dress) fashionable witch of the north. Jessie: You are?! Oh, I'm sorry. I've never heard of a beautiful- Emma: and fashionable Jessie:and fashionable witch before. Emma: (laughs) That's because I'm a good witch!!!! Only bad witches are ugly. (steps away and gasps) You must be a bad witch? Jessie: No! I'm Dorothy. From Kansas. Emma: So that's what you wear in Kansas..... Now i see why you came to me. Honey, braids were so last year. Maybe put hilights on the hair-- Jessie: No, I actually wanna get back home. Emma: Well, welcome to Oz! The Munchkins are happy because you freed them from the wicked witch of the east! Jessie: What the heck are these "munchkins"? Emma: The little people who live in this land- it's called Munchkinland for a reason- and you are their national heroine! It's all right, you may all come out and thank her! COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER WHO ARE. AND MEET THE UGLY LADY WHO FELL FROM A STAR. Jessie: Um, offense! emma: SHE FELL FROM THE SKY, SHE FELL VERY FAR, AND KANSAS, SHE SAYS, IS THE NAME OF THE STAR. Munchkins: KANSAS, SHE SAYS IS THE NAME OF STAR. Emma: SHE BRINGS YOU GOOD NEWS. OR HAVEN'T YOU HEARD? WHEN SHE FELL OUT OF KANSAS, A MIRACLE OCCURRED. Jessie: It really was no miracle. Emma: Yes!! Jessie: Well, that was my solo starter!!! Emma: Oh sorry. Jessie: IT REALLY WAS NO MIRACLE. WHAT HAPPENED WAS JUST THIS: THE WIND SWITCH... BLA...BLA...BLA...HITCH...PITCH! Macy: Really? Jessie: Can you? Macy: Fine. IT REALLY WAS NO MIRACLE. WHAT HAPPENED WAS JUST THIS... Katie: Hey, can't I just do it? Emma: This solo is gettin' out of hand. Jessie, you should learn your lines more. Let's just go to the munchkin part: Munchkins: AND OH, WHAT HAPPENED THEN WAS RICH. THE HOUSE BEGAN TO PITCH, THE KITCHEN TOOK A SLITCH. IT LANDED ON THE WICKED WITCH IN THE MIDDLE OF A DITCH, WHICH WAS NOT A HEALTHY SITUATION FOR A WICKED WITCH. (DO SAME VERSE AGAIN).... WHO BEGAN TO TWITCH AND WAS REDUCED TO JUST A STICTH OF WHAT WAS ONCE THE WICKED WITCH. Emma: Dorothy, you saved us! Here. I know you didn't come for fashion advice but I'll give you these toats cute ruby slippers! Jessie: Hey, they are cute! I'll have em'! Munchkins: DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD! WHICH OLD WITCH? THE WICKED WITCH! DING DONG THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD. WAKE UP, YOU SLEEPY HEAD, RUB YOUR EYES, GET OUT OF BED. WAKE UP THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD. SHE'S GONE WHERE THE GOBLINS GO BELOW BELOW BELOW YO HO. LET'S OPEN UP AND SING AND RING THE BELLS OUT. DING DONG THE MERRY O'. SING IT HIGH! SING IT LOW. LET THEM KNOW THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD. Emma: Thanks. Now go. Jessie: Go? Go where?! Emma: The yellow brick road. Just follow it and you'll be back to Kansas. Jessie: K. Bye. I'll go n- Katie cackles Jessie: I thought you said she was dead. Emma: Oh. This is her sister, the wicked witch of the west. That was the wicked witch of the east. And this one is much worse than the other one was. Katie: WHO killed my sister?! WHO killed the Wicked Witch of the East?! Was it you?! Jessie: No no no no no no no no no!! I didn't mean to kill anybody! Katie: Oh, my dear child, I can cause accidents TOO! Jessie: Oh, please don't. (katie looks down at Jessie's feet) Katie: (gasps!) MY slippers!! Give them back to MEE!! Emma: No! Never take them off. They must be very powerful, or she wouldn't want them so badly. Katie: OOHH< You stay OUT of this, Glinda, or I'll fix you as well! Emma: (laughs) You have no power here! Be gone before someone drops a house on YOU, too. Katie: V..V....Very Well, I'll bide my time. And as for you, my fine lady, It's true. I can't tend to you here, but just TRY, JUST TRY to stay outta my way. I"LL Get you my pretty, and your little DOG TOO!!!! Jessie: Oh, she was very wicked. Emma: Yes. That's why you must go. The sooner you get out of Oz, the safer you'll sleep my dear. Munchkins: FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD. FOLLOW THE BRICK ROAD. FOLLOW, FOLLOW, FOLLOW, FOLLOW, FOLLOW THE YELLOWBRICK ROAD. YOU'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD. THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!!!! (Jessie leaves) Jessie-Follow the yellow brick road, follow the- (road stops) Does the road stop in the script? Luke-Yes! Now quiet so I can say my line! Jessie-Oh sorry, scarecrow. Luke-Well, you already took the magic out of it. Jessie: Yesh! I didn't know! Luke: Well, maybe you should learn your lines more. Jessie: Oh yeah... about that. I kinda forgot the words to your solo for my part so.... Luke: Ugh!!! Crows: CAW! CAW! (music cue) Luke: You see, I can't even scare a crow. They come from miles around just to eat in my field and laugh in my face! Crows: CA-HAW! CA-HAW!! SAID A SCARECROW SWINGIN ON A POLE TO A BLACKBIRD SITTIN ON A FENCE. Luke: OH THE LORD GAVE ME A SOUL BUT FORGOT TO GIMME COMMON SENSE Crows: SAID A BLACKBIRD, "WELL,WELL,WELL" "WHAT IN THE THUNDER WOULD YOU DO WITH COMMON SENSE?" Luke: SAID THE SCARECROW, "IT'WOULD BE PLEASIN, JUST TO REASON OUT THE REASON OF THE WIHICHNESS AND THE WHYNESS AND THE WHENCE.IF I HAD AN OUNCE OF COMMON SENSE. Crows: IF HE HAD AN OUNCE OF COMMON SENSE. Luke: I WOULD... WHILE AWAY THE HOURS, CONFERRIN' WITH THE FLOWERS, CONSULTIN' WITH THE RAIN. Jessie: Oh, come on! Follow the Yellow Brick Road, Follow the Yellow Brick Road, Follow, Follow, Follow, Follow, Follow, Follow the Yellow Brick Road! We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of OZZZZZZZ!! Luke: Here we are... in the scary forest. Jessie:OH, I am soo hungry, ScareCrow, can we please stop for something to eat. Luke: As more comin soon, yall Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episode